


Hot

by angel_gidget



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Teen Titans, Teen Titans (comic)
Genre: Comedy, Community: dcu_freeforall, Gen, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_gidget/pseuds/angel_gidget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon just wants to know one simple thing about Tim, but Bart and Cassie keep providing just a little too much information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot

_**Fic (DCFFA): Hot**_  
 **Title:** Hot  
 **Author:** [](http://angel-gidget.livejournal.com/profile)[**angel_gidget**](http://angel-gidget.livejournal.com/)  
 **Claim:** Tim Drake/Cassie Sandsmark  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Cassie, Kon, Bart, Tim  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 412  
 **Prompt:** #47. red hot poker  
 **Summary:** Gen for [](http://isilweth.livejournal.com/profile)[**isilweth**](http://isilweth.livejournal.com/) : "I'm badly craving Tim, Cassie, Kon and Bart friendship fic..."  
 **Disclaimer:** Me no own.  
 **Author's Notes/Warnings:** Also done for [](http://dcu-freeforall.livejournal.com/profile)[**dcu_freeforall**](http://dcu-freeforall.livejournal.com/). Table found [here](http://angel-gidget.livejournal.com/90947.html#cutid1).

  
  
"Cassie? Babe, is Tim hot?"

Cassie blinked at Kon.

"What kind of question is that?"

Kon shrugged.

"I'm just wondering. I know where he fits on my personal cool-o-meter, and he's high enough, but every time we're doing the guy-talk thing, I find out that his love life is usually... well.. _sucking._ Got me wondering how the women see him. So, I'm asking you as a girl, is he hot?"

Cassie's lips pressed into a thin line.

"If this is a trick question..."

Bart zipped up to them.

"Of course he's hot!"

Kon raised an eyebrow.

"How would you know?"

Bart wore a smug and knowing expression.

"He matches all the definitions of hotness according to the 2004 quizzes in issues of Persons, GW, Vague, Metropolitan, and Teeny Weeny Bob magazine. His scores ranging from 86-105%"

"One hundred and _five?_ " Kon asked.

Bart answered.

"That was Teeny Weeny Bob. They give bonus points for weird little quirks like steeple-ing your fingers when you think. Rob got 'em all."

Cassie looked suspicious.

"And how do you know this?"

"The same way I know everything lately. San Francisco Lib--"

"We know!" Kon and Cassie blurted. (Cassie thought Bart was getting to be worse than Kon used to be about the TTK. )

Kon spoke up.

"I know he's been having some issues with Spoiler lately, and I'd totally hook him up with a friend or something... but I'm just not sure how I'm supposed to _sell_ him if you know what I mean. Freaky bat-paranoid that he is..."

Bart shrugged. And began to count a list off his fingers.

"Built, dark, dedicated, reliable..."

"...intelligent, cool under pressure, reassuring, mysterious, sensitive, sexy..." Cassie continued. (Bart guessed that she must have read Teeny Weeny Bob too.)

Kon narrowed his eyes.

"That helps. I think I got it now, thanks. No need to continue."

"Continue what?" Tim jogged up to them, cape in hand, wiping a bit of sweat just above his mask.

Kon spoke. "Nothin'. Just chilling till you finished running drills with Vick."

Tim blew out a tired breath.

"Well, I'm done. And I'm ready to hack into the Tower's temperature control and crank up the A.C."

"Why?" Bart prodded him.

Tim blinked.

"Well, because I'm hot."

"From his own mouth!" Bart twirled around in triumph.

Cassie snorted and Kon just shook his head.

Tim merely turned around and glided back inside.

He _was_ intelligent, and knew that seeking explaination was futile.  



End file.
